


Burning down the house

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Funny, this is a disaster!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Jeongyeon leaves Nayeon alone in their house and returns to chaos.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Burning down the house

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Walk the moon burning down the house.
> 
> short fic for 2yeon as I wanted to try other ships and saw this prompt and thought it would fit.

Any time Jeongyeon would leave the house she would shout the same sentence to Nayeon  
“Love you, don’t burn the house down while I’m gone!” and really it started as a joke one day when Nayen tried baking cookies and she burnt them all causing smoke to spread throughout the entire house.

Ever since Jeongyeon didn’t let her forget about that incident and tries to keep the bunny girl away from the kitchen and for the most time she listens but she was also stubborn and when an idea came it took a lot to make her change her mind. 

Today was one of those days she knew her girlfriend had been through some tough days at the studio and being the sweet and thoughtful person she was, Nayeon wanted to do something special for her thus how she ended looking for an easy recipe online for her favorite dish.

Once she had gathered all the ingredients and utensils needed to start cooking, she started by chopping vegetables. She had to redeem herself on how to use a knife after the disaster with the strawberries, in her defense that knife was weirdly shaped who makes a knife like that anyone could get confused.

Everything was going well. She was using the right amount of spices needed, had chopped the veggies, the pasta was boiling and the meat was marinating and had tossed the cake batter she mixed earlier in the oven. She had followed the instructions on the recipe she found step by step occasionally winging it here and there but who doesn't.

She prepared her pan to start cooking the meat filling it with oil, she looked at the clock and knew her wife would be home soon she would be cutting it close buteverything should be ready to surprise her. Tuning the heat on high for the oil to heat up faster.

Nayeon tossed some garlic and veggies on the pan creating popping noises once they came in contact with the hot oil making her jump away from the stove she looked like the videos of cats jumping at a sight of a cucumber and everything after that had happened so fast a piece of garlic also jumped out of the pan escaping the pool of scalding oil and into a towel that should not have been that closed to the stove as well as more oil splashing out creating the flames under the pan to grow and reach the towel making it light up. 

Panicked filled Nayeon's eyes as she searched for a way to put out the fire she grabbed a bowl filled with water throwing it in the direction of the burning pan and towel adding to the list of bad ideas of the day, releasing a loud scream she went to look for a fire extinguisher she knew Jeongyeon kept around the house because for this reason as if things couldn't get worse there was smoking coming from the oven the cake was now burned as well.

Jeongyeon walked into a somewhat familiar scene her house was in chaos with smoke coming from the kitchen fire alarms beeping a stove on fire kookeu barking and Nayeon doing a combination of a cry and a screeching noise opening cabinet doors frantically.

She ran to grab the extinguisher from the cabinet Nayeon had yet to look in and put up the fire on the stove and turned off the oven at the speed a firefighter would have as Nayeon froze at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Nayeon! What is the one thing I told you not to do?”

“Burn down the house.”

“And what did you do?”

“Made you dinner.”

Jeongyeon had an unamused look on her face raising a single eyebrow towards the older girl...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“And burn down the house.”  
Nayeon finally added in a soft voice and a look of defeat shame.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts on Twitter hyunschocopie or https://curiouscat.qa/freethepenguins


End file.
